


Its true i crave you

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Au: no hale fire, Cuddles, Cuties, Detective Stiles, Except Hale parents are dead ( yes I'm a downer), F/M, Fluff, Gym trainer Derek, M/M, i kinda suck at tags, possible werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles wife Lydia dies and as horrible as it is Derek finally has a second chance to win the love of his life back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first chapter fic , enjoy the first chapter! working on the second one as we speak!

Derek stood in the cereal isle of the market as he was choosing between raisin bran and whole grain cheerios. You could say that he was a little below a health nut who goes to the gym everyday after work and makes his own food. He’s got the money for the expensive organic food and health stores such as whole foods, which if you asked is his favorite store. He loves his job as an architect; making plans for outrageous buildings and beautiful landmarks is what Derek always wanted to do. His job does land him the best loft in the downtown of beacon hills but he isn’t one to brag, if you ask around town he’s very known for being the nicest guy around. He was reaching his hand out to pick up a box of raisin bran when he heard a familiar voice in the next isle over.

 

“ Yes, Scott, I’m fine.” It was Stiles.

 

He hasn’t seen him since a couple a months ago, when stiles had lost his wife Lydia due to complications in her pregnancy. Stiles married the love of his life and well Derek, he had to watch the love of his life love someone else. It was painful at first and he avoided Stiles every chance he got, but later on he realized it was childish, his actions were and he didn’t want to lose the closest friend he ever had so he sucked it up. He sighed as he chose the raisin bran tossing the box into his basket and walked over to the other isle where Stiles was choosing between angel hair pasta and regular pasta. He cleared his throat causing Stiles to look up, his eyes widening as they land on Derek.

 

“Derek.” There was emotion in the way he said his name causing a shudder to rip through his spine.

 

“Hey, Stiles.” He walked over to him in big strides till he was right in front of him. Stiles smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked down at his feet.

 

“ Hey, Derek. It’s been a while.” He said as he finally looked up to be met with breathtaking green eyes. Stiles forgot about them, how they would knock the wind out of chest every-time he looked into them.

 

“ Yeah, it has been. How’ve you been?” Derek asked biting his bottom lip, that was one of Stiles favorite things Derek did, anything the man did made him ten times sexier. Stiles would even admit it shamelessly if you asked him.

 

“ I’ve been good, getting myself-“ But he was cut off by the walkie he had attached to his hip as someone started talking into it from the other line.

 

“ Detective Stilinski needed at site 287. Immediately.” Stiles sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he lowered the volume on his walkie. 

 

“ Sorry I ah, have to go. It was really nice seeing you. See you around!” He waved as he turned around to walk away.

 

Derek stopped Stiles by grabbing his wrist almost yanking the younger guy back; Stiles turned around and found Derek just staring at him like he was thinking of what to say to him, it was cute. This was the Derek he knew, one deep in thought with that grumpy look on his face, Stiles wanted to kiss it off but it was too soon, he couldn’t do it yet. Not with the lingering grief he still had from his wife’s passing three months ago, it was hard getting use to her not around the house with that warm smile of hers.

 

“ Can we maybe catch up? I’d like to talk to you again.” Derek’s hand was gripping Stiles wrist tightly and in that moment he thought Stiles would wiggle free and just brush him off but he didn’t. He looked up at Derek and smiled, he swore he thought he saw some pink tinting his cheeks.

 

“ Yeah, I’d like that. Just shoot me a text. I really have to get going.” Derek released his grip on Stiles wrist.

 

“ Okay, yeah. “ Stiles stood there for what seemed liked hours before he smiled and waved at Derek.

 

“ Bye, Derek. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“ Yeah, Bye Stiles.” He watched as Stiles rushed out of the store and over to his jeep. He was surprised the station let him use that hunk of junk and that it was still running.

 

Derek sighed as he finished up his grocery; he looked at his watched and was thankful he had an hour before he had to head out for his second job at the gym. He had three training appointments today with his usual clients and was hoping they wouldn’t complain like the last time. Especially Emily who was an overweight woman who wants to look like Barbie within two weeks. Derek tried explaining to her it was impossible, she just shrugged her shoulders and went on with the routine he gave her. Once Derek finished paying he lugged the grocery bags out in his camaro, got in and took off towards his apartment.

 

&

 

As soon as Stiles stepped one foot out of his jeep his partner Erica Reyes who was a bombshell blond with angelic lips was by his side with the details. He took the notes she gave him and lead Stiles over to the body bag that was in the park, he bent down handing the notes back to Erica and unzipped the bag. The person was male, most likely in their upper age, he wore glasses and if Stiles stared long enough at him he swore he’s seen him before. He put on gloves and moved around the person’s shirt to find multiple stab wounds to the chest, but that wasn’t all. It looked like he was strangled, bruised hand marks were found around the victim’s neck. Stiles zipped the bag up, stood there for a few minutes collecting his thoughts before standing up to ask his partner questions.

 

“Did he have any identification on him?” He asked as he was taking off his gloves and tossing them into the nearest trashcan. 

 

“ Adrian Harris, white male in his upper forties.” Erica read the report as they walked over to where Parrish was; he was the new sheriff since Stiles had moved up to detective. Stiles stopped in his tracks at the mention of his high school chemistry teacher’s name.

 

“What? Come again?” He looked at Erica, eyes wide as his mouth fell open, and surprise was clearly written all over his face. 

 

“ Yes, Stilinski. It was our famous chemistry teacher at Beacon Hills high.” She smirked a little, looked around before telling stiles, “ To be honest I’m glad the suckers dead, put me through hell.”

 

“ Erica! Don’t say that, you know you could be considered a suspect if anyone caught that.” He shushed her by placing his hand over her lips, which she deviously licked. “You’re disgusting. Remind me why are we partners again?” He asked as he wiped his hand on his jacket making a disgusted face.

 

“ You’re the only person who actually puts up with me.” She said as she pushed her blond curls behind her shoulder and winked at him.

 

“Yeah, no. I think I’m the only one who can keep their sex drive down while in your presence.” Erica smirked at that comment knowing it was right.

 

“ Yeah but I’m a happily married woman with a beautiful daughter.” Stiles snorted at that.

 

“Still wont make them back off, Erica.” That was the last of that conversation because Stiles reached Parris waving at him as he approached the sheriff.

 

“ Hey buddy, how’s it feel to be sheriff?” He clapped him on the shoulder in congratulations.

 

“ Good, anyways back to the case.” He took his gaze off of the people in the distance and looked at Stiles with a look that said all business.

 

“ Alright, do we have any idea who did this?” Stiles asked as he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

 

“ Sort of, we have a witness but we can’t really say if she’s being truthful.” Stiles looked confused, he brought one of his hands to rub at the back of his neck, a habit he would do when he’d get annoyed with something. Erica noticed and put her hand on his shoulder as she turned to Parrish.

 

“ Can you give us a second?” She smiled sweetly; Parrish only nodded in response as she dragged Stiles a few feet away.

 

“ What’s wrong, Stiles?” Now she was concerned and Stiles knew because she only said his first name in times like this. She didn’t take her hand off his wrist as he let out a big sigh and dropped his hand from the back of his neck.

 

“ Nothing, I’m fine.” He gave her a weak smile, she didn’t believe him because she could just feel that he was hiding something but she also didn’t want to push him so she just nodded and they went back to talking to Parrish.

 

“ Why aren’t we trusting the witness?” Erica asked crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“ She escaped from a Psych ward at the time that Harris was murdered.”

 

“Well that’s just great. Where is she now?” Stiles asked almost mirroring the same posture as Erica was in right now, both of them not noticing.

 

“ She’s back at the station, Jackson took her in.” Parrish knew how much Jackson and Stiles didn’t get along so he gave him a face that said, ‘ Don’t you even think about it.’

 

“ Okay, I’m going to head back to the station to punch out, this handsome lad has a date tonight.” He winked as he turned around to leave but not before saying, “ Oh! Keep me posted! As much as I hated my chemistry teacher I want him tracked down. See ya!” Parrish just rolled his eyes and waved towards Stiles, he looked over to Erica with his arms crossed.

 

“ Hey, at least he’s honest.” She laughed as she took off to catch up with Stiles; she wanted to say goodbye and of course to nosey her way in to see whom Stiles was going out with tonight.

 

Before he could take off Erica jumped up on the drivers side of the jeep, leaning her pretty little face through the window to place a kiss to Stiles cheek. He looked at her shocked and brought his hand up to it wipe none other than red lipstick off is skin.

 

“What was that for?” He wiped his hand on a napkin he had in the glove box and tossed it in the back seat.

 

“ Nothing, just feel better okay? Oh, and whose this person that I hear is going out on a date?” Her eyes looked devious and Stiles laughed as he pushed her off the jeep and peeled out of the parking lot.

 

“Not telling!” he yelled out the window after her, Erica just rolled her eyes and got into her sleek red Nissan titan. Yeah the woman drove a pickup didn’t really suit her image but its what she wanted and didn’t give a shit about what others thought about it.

 

Stiles reached the station as he parked his jeep in the spot labeled detective Stilinski, it felt good that he got promoted to detective, now he can boss around Jackson without having a reason. Before the two were friends, not as close as he was with Derek or Scott but they were acquaintances. Jackson was Lydia’s high school love and they were always fighting, their relationship off and on most days but eventually they broke it off giving themselves some space, which landed Lydia and Stiles together. Ever since than they were happy together, Stiles happy that he finally got the girl of his dreams and Lydia very content with how happy she was with Stiles, how he made her feel like she was a queen, like she was on top of the world. Stiles sighed and closed his jeep door shut, more like slammed it but he couldn’t help it with the mood he was in right now, he walked in through the station doors and was heading to punch out when Jackson was in his line of vision, his arms crossed over his chest with that pissed off look he always had every time he saw Stiles.

 

“ Not now, Whittemore.” Stiles said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he tried to make his way past Jackson but the officer wouldn’t let him pass.

 

“ Oh, no Stilinski, just because you’re a higher rank than I doesn’t mean you get to treat me like shit. “ Stiles scoffed at that, which anger Jackson even more, causing him to clench his fists.

 

“ Just move, I don’t want to start anything.” Stiles rolled his as he brushed past Jackson making his way to the office to punch out. Jackson followed him in tow so once they were in the office he closed the door and took a swung at Stiles face catching him in the corner of his jaw.

 

“ What the fuck was that for?” Stiles hissed rubbing his jaw, knowing his sensitive pale skin would bruise by tomorrow morning.

 

“You know what that’s for, Stilinski.” Jackson smirked and oh that did it for Stiles, he lunged at Jackson knocking them both against a desk causing the vase to fall and shatter on the floor.

 

Kira along with two other officers barged through the door almost tripping over the mess of limbs that was fighting. Stiles at least got on punch in before he knew it he was being pulled to his feet by Kira. She held him under his arms and whispered a mantra in his ear to calm him down. Stiles still had the panic attacks, the shortness of breaths, anxiety. That never leaves you no matter what doctors or therapist tell you, it never leaves your head. Stiles sighs, wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and tells Kira he’s okay. She lets go of him and nods as she leaves the room not before ushering Jackson out with her.

 

“ Just fucking great.” Stiles muttered as he runs a hand through his hair causing it to stick up in different directions.

 

He punches out and just lingers there for a second collecting his thoughts, he knew Jackson hated him for what happened to Lydia but that whole situation wasn’t Stiles fault. He did nothing to his wife, loved her so much he’d do anything to bring her back if he could. Hearing a cough from behind he snapped back and turned around to walk out of the office towards the exit. Once he was in his jeep he pulled out his cell phone and actually dialed Derek’s number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wasn’t sure why he instantly dialed Derek’s number...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! second chapter down and probably two more to go! Im sorry if the third chapter takes a while to post its cause I'm back at college again. Yay. no. but anyways in the mean time i will be posting one shots! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the second chapter just as much as the first!

Stiles wasn’t sure why he instantly dialed Derek’s number, he could’ve called Scott but his fingers moved before he could even think about it and before he could stop himself from hanging up there was a “Hello?” at the other end followed by a, “ Stiles?” He snapped out of it once he heard a growl coming from the receiver.

 

“Yeah, hey, sorry.” He kept his eyes on the road in front of him, he let out a big sigh his thoughts all in a mess, why the fuck did he call Derek. He was seriously going to regret this decision later.

 

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” Derek could just feel it, by the tone of Stiles voice he could tell something was off.

 

“ Can we meet up at your loft? Unless you want to meet somewhere else?” He could hear the hesitation in Stiles voice.

 

“ Actually my sister has been laid up in my loft for a couple months so is your place okay?” Derek asked, Stiles could just picture him right now biting his lip and looking hopeful, he chuckled at the thought and Derek was probably doing his famous Hale brow raise.

 

“Yeah, just meet me there in five.” With a brief okay from Derek he hung up his phone and pulled into the parking lot of his apartment, opening the jeeps door and hopping out clumsy, he was still the way he was back in high school, no doubt about it. He locked her up and head up to his apartment throwing his keys on the table and taking off his coat as he threw himself on the couch, regretting it as soon he felt a sharp pain shoot through his jawline. He groaned as he got up from the couch and walked sluggishly to his room.

 

There he changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he didn’t care how he looked at the moment, he was tired and sore and just sick of everything that’s happening. He thought once he got back on the job that the pain, loss of his wife would just disappear with the snap of his fingers. It didn’t. It was still there, inside of him, it’s like a black hole was in soul and it was sucking every negative thing inside, just bringing Stiles down even more. Before he had the chance of looking at his injuries there was a hard knock at his door, he ran his hand through his hair as he made his way over opening the door without even looking through the peephole. He just knew it was Derek, had this sense he didn’t know he had.

 

Derek’s face went from smiling to concerned in seconds as he saw Stiles batted face, “ Stiles.” He stepped aside and let Derek in without saying a word. He lead them over to couch were they sat, his legs brushing against Derek’s made him feel hot.

 

“ Before you have the questions coming I’ll just say it right now. I got into a fight with Jackson.” Derek’s eyes flashed that blue that Stiles once saw before and he was angry, trying so hard not to look it but his brows frowned and Stiles could feel his fist clench next to him.

 

“ What happened?” Derek gritted.

 

“He just said some stupid remark about…you know and it just kinda got to me so I threw the first punch in and we just ended up on the floor in a mess of flailing limbs.”

 

“ Asshole.” Derek said under his breath and he swore that Stiles could hear by the smile on his face.

 

“I’m okay, dude. A split lip and bruise has nothing on me. We’ve had worse back when I was sixteen. Remember?” Stiles chuckled but was soon followed by a wince and Derek just looked concerned and pissed off at the same time.

 

He got up from the couch, walking over to bathroom where he knew the first aid was. He took out the tube of Neosporin, squeezing some on the tip of his finger and he looked to Stiles for permission, Derek felt like he was evading Stiles personal space, he always asked before doing anything, Derek was taught by his mother to be polite. Stiles laughed along with a wince because the split lip pulled on it and Derek went ahead and smeared the ointment on his lips, this really shouldn’t be turning him on right now, of all situations why’d it have to be this one? He pulled his hand away wiping the extra ointment on his pants, he didn’t care, and they were an old pair anyways. He got up, put the first aid away and grabbed peas from the frig handing them to stiles to put on his jaw. Stiles took them with a smile and a low thank you as Derek settled back on the couch beside him but with a little more space between them.

 

“ Stiles, I’m sorry.” Derek’s eyes were anywhere but looking at Stiles, he had to say it, just holding it in was driving him crazy. Stiles looked completely confused, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a frown. 

 

“What? I’m confused here so maybe enlighten me a little bit on what you are exactly apologizing for?” Stiles put the bag of peas down on the coffee table, his jaw line so cold that it was numb; he couldn’t feel the pain for the moment.

 

“ Everything. Not being there when you clearly needed me, for avoiding you, and for kissing you the night before your wedding. That was really out of line and I just-“ But he was cut off by Stiles finger held to his lips, he shook his head and laughed, it almost sounded manic but considering the shit Stiles has been through he doesn’t blame the guy for going crazy.

 

“ I completely understand, Derek. You know I thought that I had my life all sorted out and that Lydia was the one true person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but I was wrong. Yeah, I seriously had a crush on her since high school and when college came around and her and Jackson finally split I was truly happy, I married her because I loved her, but the night you kissed me, don’t you say that you’re sorry because I’m not. You were the one I wanted, that night when you fled after the kiss, it was like a punch to the gut, ya know? I thought I did something wrong. Yeah, I love Lydia I really do and I’m not some heartless guy, I’m grieving over her loss, it still feels like I have a hole in my chest but I feel that you can get rid of that.” 

 

Derek was a loss at words and when Stiles leaned in to kiss him he didn’t pull back, he wanted this, so fucking bad and he’s finally getting it and man the years he waited was so worth it. When Stiles lips pressed against his it finally dawned on him that he didn’t tell Stiles what he was, that he wasn’t some guy who worked two jobs, he was something different, out of the ordinary. He pulled back surprising Stiles and he swore he thought he saw hurt flash across his face. He stood up and paced the room trying to figure out how to word this in a way that Stiles could understand.

 

“Derek?” stiles was concerned and he stood up and tried to walk over to him but Derek backed away.

 

“ I’m not good for you, Stiles.” He looked over at Stiles, pain written all over his face, his eyes brimming with tears already. He wants Stiles so bad that his body aches for the touch of those hands and the comfort of his body.

 

“Why not?! Whatever it is we can fix it, Derek.” He was getting worked up, his face turning red, tears coming down harder than before. Derek laughed harshly and shook his head In response.

 

“Its not fixable, Stiles. I can’t be fixed.” Stiles took another step towards Derek, backing him up against the wall.

 

“ I refuse to believe that.” Derek’s temper was starting to rise and if scaring Stiles was the only way to do it than he would, no matter how hurt he looked.

 

“Fine.” He closed his eyes as he willed his nails to grow and his fangs coming out as his face shifted, the side growing more hair. He heard the gasp come from Stiles and he was too scared to open his eyes, to see the horrified look on Stiles face. He didn’t want that, he just wanted to live a life with Stiles, without any horror or regret.

 

“Derek, open your eyes.” His heart quickened and he slowly opened them.

 

Stiles wasn’t scared but nor was he comfortable. Derek could sense the uneasiness, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, Stiles face showed interest as he brought a hand up to cup the side of Derek’s face. He raked his eyes over Derek’s face and it made him squirm against the wall and just feel uncomfortable like he was bearing his soul to Stiles, his true form that he never did show to anyone. Stiles ran his fingers threw the hair on the side of Derek’s face, his other hand lacing with one of Derek’s claws, he wanted to pull back afraid he was going to hurt Stiles but the younger man wouldn’t let him. His eyes landed on Derek’s, they were a breathtaking blue like the last time Stiles caught a glimpse of them when Derek didn’t. He relaxed against the palm of Stiles hand, closing his eyes as his fangs started to sink back up into his gums, the hair on the sides of his face disappearing as his claws were too.

 

“ Now you see why we cant.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement and Stiles just ignored it going to slot their lips together. 

 

Derek wanted so bad to fight it, fight against Stiles, he knew he had the strength to push Stiles off but he didn’t want to. He couldn’t so he let go and kissed Stiles back with so much force he almost knocked the two down. Stiles chuckled against his lips and Derek’s arms went to wrap around Stiles waist pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. Derek bit Stiles bottom and ran his tongue over it, a moan escaped from Stiles and Derek wanted to further after hearing it, love the sounds that Stiles made. He wanted to make Stiles moan more and squirm beneath him but that was for another time. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Stiles, looking into those whiskey colored eyes that always seemed to amaze him.

 

“Stay.” Stiles whispered as he leaned in again gently pressing a kiss to his lips. Derek looked nervous; he bit his lip and stood there against Stiles thinking.

 

“ I don’t kno-“ Before he could finish Stiles cut him off, giving him a pleading look.

 

“ Please? We don’t have to do anything, Derek. I just want you to stay, you make dinner and we can watch Netflix and cuddle. That is if you’re a cuddler?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and winked. Derek chuckled and thought it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to stay the night after all.

 

&

 

Stiles let Derek do the cooking as he laid back on the couch watching some funny show he’s never seen before, he laughed in the background and Derek loved it, he loved the sound of Stiles voice, that hearty, loud laugh as he threw his head back and put his hand on his stomach. That’s when you knew that it was real. Derek turned his attention back to Stiles kitchen going through the food he had, he settled on pasta with sauce and took out some toast that Stiles had stashed in the back of the frig and made garlic toast out of it. He put a pot of water on the stove letting it sit for a bit than poured in the box of the pasta. He set the timer for eight minutes and placed the jar of sauce on the counter to heat up later. He than walked over to where Stiles was and plopped himself down beside him, the younger man gave him one look and curled into his side.

 

“ What are you watching?” Derek asked as he wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulders rubbing circles in his arm.

 

“ Ridiculousness.” He nuzzled his face in Derek’s side, placing a kiss to the skin between his upturn shirt and jeans.

 

“ Oh, is it that show like Americas funniest home videos?” He asked raising his eyebrow.

 

“ Yeah, that.” Stiles chuckled lacing his fingers with Derek’s free hand.

 

A few minutes later the buzzer went off and Derek untangled himself from Stiles to put dinner together. Once the table was set and food was ready Stiles came over and sat in his chair scoffing down mouthfuls of pasta and garlic bread. He looked up from his plate and chuckled at Derek’s shocked face.

 

“ What?” Stiles asked half way shoving more pasta in his mouth humming in pleasure. 

 

“ Nothing its just, I’m the one whose suppose to be the wolf.” He winked at Stiles and took his first bite of pasta.

 

“Oh, now the jokes are coming.” 

 

“ Just one, you’re the master of all jokes, Stiles. I wouldn’t dare take your spot.”

 

“ That’s what I thought.” They both chuckled and finished off their plates.

 

“I’ll put the dishes in the dishwasher, go get ready for bed.” Derek said as he whipped Stiles ass with the dishtowel playfully.

 

“Dude, you spoil me. Ah! Hey!” Stiles quickly laid a kiss to the side of Derek’s face and took off down the hallway to his room.

 

Once Derek loaded the dishwasher he cleaned the counter top and kitchen table folding the towel and placing it on the stoves handle. He walked down the hallway stopping off to use the bathroom for a minute before heading into the bedroom. Stiles was already under the covers, his face nuzzled in the pillow as his eyes were half lid close to sleep. Derek picked up the sweats that were at the end of Stiles bed for him and threw them on, he pulled his shirt off and whipped it somewhere across stiles room. He climbed in behind Stiles wrapping as arms around him and tangling their legs together, it felt so familiar, so domestic that Derek wanted it to happen more often. He felt Stiles turn in his arms to nuzzle his face in Derek’s neck, planting a kiss to the skin. He pulled away smiling as he looked up into Derek’s green hues sleepily.

 

“Derek?” He asked, his voice dripping with sleep.

 

“Yeah?” He asked pulling the younger man as close as he could feeling his nose bump against his neck, he felt Stiles breath ghost over his neck as he let out a small laugh.

 

“Thank you.” He yawned.

 

“ Anytime, Stiles.” Derek smiled planting a kiss to Stiles forehead as the sound of his steady beating heart lulled Derek to sleep that night.


End file.
